Between Worlds
by angelofdarkness78
Summary: The year is 2021. The demons that escaped the Devil's Gate are roaming free. A war is coming. After an encounter between Alec and the Winchesters, the transgenics discover the real reason why Sandeman created them. And it's not governmental... MA
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a crossover between Dark Angel and Supernatural, so it's going to be AU after a certain point in each show. Here's a little info to clear some things up.

The year is 2021, set after Freak Nation in the DA timeline and All Hell Breaks Loose in Supernatural. The supernatural timeline is moved up to that of DA's, so that the brothers are still several years older than Alec and co. however they are in their late twenties as opposed to forties. The electromagnetic pulse wasn't set off by terrorists – it was due to the opening of the devil's gate and the release of hundreds of demons into the world. The electromagnetic interference that they cause is what created the Pulse. The brothers are now continuing to hunt the demons that escaped several years later, which is where your story begins…

* * *

><p>"Man, remember when <em>real <em>food existed? I miss those days. I miss _pie_."

The younger man of the pair nodded his head, smiling wistfully. "Yeah I know, but what can you do? It's not like we expected that the opening of the devil's trap would set off an electromagnetic pulse that would turn America into a third world country." He bent his head, inspecting an apple that had already turned an unappetizing shade of brown. "Think this is still edible?"

"Screw this, I'm getting Cheetos."

The younger man sighed, picked up a few more equally rotten apples and made his way over to the counter to pay. "Dean, you can't live off Cheetos."

"Watch me."

The man rolled his eyes as he pulled some bills from his wallet. "Dean, you're going to have to – " He froze, his eyes focusing on a familiar head of blonde hair rounding a corner in the supermarket. Dropping the apples on the counter, he started to sprint after the person.

"Wha – Sam?" Dean whipped around from his perusal of the chip shelf, eyes narrowing in concern as his brother ran after someone just exiting the market. He hastily grabbed a bag of Cheetos and ran after him, tossing some money on the checkout counter on the way out. "Sam, what the hell?"

He jogged down the street, keeping his eyes on the shaggy head of hair that was Sam's and sped up his pace when his brother turned into an alley.

"SAM!"

A moment later he was beside his brother who stood frozen at the mouth of the alley, staring at a young blonde woman who had dropped into a fighting stance, her face set with attitude.

A face they had both run into on numerous occasions. And not pleasant ones.

Dean's mouth set into a hard line.

"Meg."

* * *

><p>Syl tensed, eyes narrowing in confusion as she stared from the tall man in front of her to Alec, who had just appeared behind him.<p>

"Alec, why are you following me?"

"So it's you," 'Alec' said. "You're the one who's been killing people all over Seattle. Should've figured your sorry ass wouldn't stay in hell." He cocked his head. "What's with your attachment to the meat suit? She's been dead over a year and yet you still chose to possess her? That's creepy."

Syl wrinkled her forehead. "What the hell are you talking about? Look, Max just asked me to get some supplies and before I know it, Sasquatch over there is following me like a creep. So what's your deal?"

"Come on Meg," the tall man said. "Don't play dumb. I thought you were smarter than that. Pretty sloppy of you, getting caught like this."

"Unless she wanted us to find her," 'Alec' pointed out. "Sam, she probably just started killing a bunch of people to lure us here and then get her pet hellhounds to tear us to shreds. Crazy bitch." He cocked a gun at her. "I know this won't kill you but it'll sure as hell hurt and hey, I'm all about the small victories in life."

Syl's eyes flared and she blurred around to 'Alec', knocking the gun out of his hands and slamming him up against the alley wall. The other man, Sam, started to lunge for her but she kicked out hard with her leg and sent him flying.

"Alec," she hissed. "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you insane?" A brief flicker of worry shone in her eyes. "Are you – becoming like Ben?"

"Meg," Dean gasped, struggling against her hold. "I think we exorcised you one too many times, cause you're acting psycho." He paused. "Well, more psycho than usual."

He attempted to punch her but she caught his fist in an iron grip. The anger in her eyes was fading, worry quickly replacing it.

"It's okay Alec. It'll be okay. We'll just get you back to Max and we'll figure out what went wrong with you. Everything will be o – "

"Syl!"

She whipped her head to the side, mouth dropping open in shock as she saw who stood there. She looked from the man she still held against the wall to the man who was standing to her left, and then back again.

"Alec? But – "

All of a sudden she crumpled to the ground. Sam stood over her, a brick in his hand. Both him and Dean stared at the man who stood only a few feet from them.

A man who was for all intents and purposes completely identical to Dean.

* * *

><p>"Aw, you gotta be kidding me!" Dean glared at newcomer. "I get that I'm a prime specimen for shapeshifters, what with my good looks and all, but this is getting ridiculous!" He glanced at his brother. "Got any silver to kill this sucker?"<p>

"Silver?" the Dean clone said. "What are you going to do, shine me to death?" He looked to the unconscious body of Syl laying on the ground, his features hardening. "You shouldn't have done that. Max doesn't really take well to people messing with her family."

"Her family? What, is Max a demon too?" Dean stared hard at his mirror image. "Tell me, why exactly is a shapeshifter and a demon working together? Compared to this one – " he nodded at Syl, "you're low-level evil. No offense."

"More importantly," Sam interjected, "why did you shapeshift into Dean?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Shapeshift? Who are you, Monsters Inc.?" He scanned Dean's face. "Look, with all the shit that's gone down lately, finding out I've got another clone ain't all that surprising. For all I know, Manticore's got dozens of Alec clones running amok in the city." He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm gorgeous. Why wouldn't they make a bunch of me?"

"Dean," Sam said under his breath. "I don't think he's a shifter."

"Again, what the hell is a shifter? Aw, please don't tell me you're also crazy. All these crazy clones of mine are giving me a bad rep."

"Then what the hell is he?" Dean retorted, ignoring the other man's comments. "And what are the chances that he and crazy-ass Meg are in the same city at the same time by coincidence?"

The man frowned, the seriousness of his eyes belying the lightness of his tone. "You know what, you two kids have fun playing ghostbusters or whatever. I've gotta split."

"You're not going anywhere," Dean said, stepping forward menacingly.

The man's lips quirked. "Oh really?" In the blink of an eye he disappeared from their sight, reappearing in the exact same place a moment later with the unconscious blonde hoisted over his shoulder. "Well fellas, it's been fun, but I've gotta get back or Max'll bitch at me for hours."

With one last look at the brothers, the man readied himself and then blurred away. Sam cocked his eyebrow and turned to Dean.

"All right," Dean grumbled grudgingly. "Not a shapeshifter."

He stared at the spot where his mirror image had stood only moments before.

"Question is, what the hell is he?"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" Max demanded. Her gaze fell to the limp form of her sister over Alec's shoulder and her forehead creased with worry. "What happened?"<p>

Alec gently deposited Syl onto the torn couch in Max's apartment. It gave a loud creak under the weight, a clear sign that its days were numbered.

Alec shrugged. "Oh, the usual. You know, ran some errands, found your sister squaring off with another one of my clones who – just so you know – seems to have inherited the crazy gene."

Max stilled. "What? What do you mean another clone? There was only you and – " Her face blanched.

Alec shook his head, interpreting her look. "It wasn't Ben, trust me. The guy looked exactly like me except… older, I guess. Maybe he's an X4."

"That's not possible. The X5 generation was the first success Manticore had – all the previous ones had anomalies in some way."

"Well, I don't know Max. It's not like we knew all of Manticore's dirty little secrets. Hell, every time we think we've got them figured out something else pops up."

A groan sounded throughout the room and Syl's hand flew to the back of her head.

"That son of a bitch," she muttered. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Hey," Max said, sitting down beside her sister. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Syl responded, rubbing the spot where Sam had hit her. "I was at the market, getting some food supplies, then all of a sudden I felt someone following me. So I ducked into an alley and Sasquatch and Alec showed up. Or at least, I _thought_ it was Alec. He looked a bit different, older maybe, and then they started spouting off some nonsense about hellhounds and exorcisms. Then the giant clubbed me." She pursed her lips. "I think they called me 'Meg'."

"They thought I was a shapeshifter," Alec added. "And they called you a demon. Doesn't take my genetically enhanced brain to figure out they're a pair of nutjobs. Psy Ops would have a field day with them."

"You're sure they're Manticore?" Syl asked.

"What else would they be?" Alec shrugged. "The guy is virtually identical to me. Only way I can figure it is that they're an older generation of X and their minds couldn't handle the outside world once Maxie here let everyone out. Probably tried to find a reason for everything that was going on and fixated on monsters and demons as the bad guys."

"Like Ben?" Max asked quietly.

"Guys, I don't think they're Manticore," Syl said. She leaned forward, hands on her knees. "I fought them." She let out a small laugh. "Or more like I kicked their ass."

"Right," Alec drawled. "Which is how one of them got the drop on you and put you in dreamland."

Syl glared at him. "Excuse me for being a bit surprised that there are two of you running around. _Besides_ that, they didn't fight back. At least not in the way a transgenic would. That guy – the one who looks like you – I shoved him up against the wall and he could barely move my arm. He wasn't strong enough. Also, they move too slow."

"So if they're not transgenics, that makes them ordinaries," Max concluded. "One with your face. How is that possible?"

"Maybe he's Alec's DNA donor."

The three transgenics turned towards the doorway. Logan walked in, his exoskeleton whirring faintly.

"Logan." Max averted her gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you haven't been returning any of my phone calls, so I just wanted to make sure everything was all right." He gave a curt nod. "Alec." Then a friendlier greeting. "Syl."

"Logan, everything's fine. Really." The strain was evident in her voice as she stepped a little further away from Alec. Logan still thought they were together, and the lie was starting to take its toll on her.

"Everything doesn't sound fine," Logan pointed out. "Look, I can do some digging, see if I can find any information on the X5's DNA donors. It's the only thing that seems to make sense."

"No."

The three of them looked at Alec, who stood with his jaw clenched.

"No," he repeated.

"Alec, why – " Max started, but he cut her off.

"Why would it matter if he's my donor or not? It doesn't make a damn bit of difference. He has nothing to do with us. Sure, it was weird running into him, but that's it. We're not going to see him again. End of story."

"Alec, this could be really useful," Logan protested. "We could talk to him, find out how he got involved with Manticore, maybe find out something that will lead us to the other donors."

"I SAID NO!" He gritted his teeth. "You want to be useful Logan? Leave."

"Alec!" Max glared at him. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"If you wanna do this so bad, go look up your own god damn donor. Just leave me out of it." He stalked out the door, hands balled into fists. A moment later, he heard quick light footsteps behind him. He swung around in the hallway, waiting for the inevitable bitching from Max.

"What's wrong with you?" Max demanded. "He was only trying to help."

"I don't need his help."

"Don't you want to know? Logan could be right, Alec, he could be your donor!"

"So what?"

"So he could be your_ family_!"

There it was. The f-word that Max so loved to use. She was all about family, all about finding the '09ers, her so-called brothers and sisters.

"He's not my family," he said quietly.

"You don't know that," she objected.

"I don't want to know! So what if he is? What does that mean? It means my DNA donor is a complete nutjob. It means that maybe brother Ben wasn't a product of the environment. Maybe he inherited his bucket full of crazy from our demon-hunting donor. It means that maybe the same thing will happen to _me_."

His voice became ragged, eyes pleading with her to understand. "Don't you get it Max? What if I become like _Ben_?"

Her eyes softened, and she hesitantly laid a hand on his shaking arm. She looked at him straight in the face.

"You're not like Ben."

"How do you _know?_"

"Because I knew Ben." She paused. "And I know you. The past couple of months haven't been easy, with White and dealing with Terminal City. Ben wouldn't have been able to handle it. He would have cracked. But you're here. You stayed." She sighed. "This could be a good thing, Alec. He can be a part of your family."

"I don't have a family Max. I'm a genetically engineered test tube baby. I never had a unit that was close like yours. I'm alone."

She tightened her grip on his arm, gave it a firm squeeze.

"No. You're not," she said simply, then turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>If he clicked that pen one more time Sam was going to be forced to kill him.<p>

_CLICK_

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation and scowled at his brother.

"Dean! Seriously? You've been doing that for the past five minutes."

"You got anything on our non-shifter yet?"

He let out an irritated sigh. "It would be easier to concentrate if you weren't clicking that freaking pen every two seconds. Besides, technology's not what it used to be. I can barely get this old thing running now."

After what seemed like eternity, the page he wanted to read had finally loaded. Sam leaned forward on his makeshift laptop desk, a pile of old books stacked on top of each other, and perused the page. He read silently for a moment, eyebrows knitting together in deep thought.

"What? What is it? You've got your 'I've got a theory' look on your face," Dean said, rising from his place on the hotel bed. If it could be called that. They had stayed in their fair share of crappy hotels over the years but this one – this one took the cake. A lone bulb hanging from the ceiling was their sole source of light. It cast a sickly yellow aura around the room and flickered every few minutes; if it hadn't been for the fact that they were now living in a third-world country, the boys might have suspected a demon was near. Tattered curtains hung limply in front of the one barred window, suspicious stains hinting that it may have encountered one too many drunken partiers.

"You're not going to like it," Sam responded.

"When have I ever liked anything you had to say?"

Sam ignored the comment. "You know those reports on the news lately? The ones about genetically engineered humans?"

"Sam, my go-to channel isn't exactly the news. That's your kind of boring thing."

"There have been rumours that a VA hospital that burned down almost a year ago was a front for a covert government operation, a project Manticore. Supposedly this place was in the business of creating souped-up supersoldiers."

"And I'm Mary Poppins." Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Come on, Sam. Genetically amped-up superfreaks running around everywhere? I don't think so."

"It's not any weirder than demons."

"Demons are real, Sam. Wendigos, werewolves, and witches are real. This? This has got crazy written all over it. Come on, that's your best theory?"

"The way he moved wasn't human, Dean," Sam insisted. "He was like a blur all of a sudden. It makes sense with the whole transgenic theory. His natural reflexes would just be enhanced, so he'd be able to run at a speed out of the normal human range."

"That doesn't explain why he looks like me. I'm telling you he's something demonic. What about a doppelgänger? Isn't that an omen of death if you run into one? That makes more sense, seeing as something's usually trying to kill us every other week. "

"He didn't exactly seem evil."

"Well it's not like they wear signs. Besides, if he was hanging out with demon Meg he has to be some sort of evil."

"I don't know. Something was off with her too. All I'm saying is that we shouldn't rule out the possibility of transgenics. We should at least check it out."

Dean threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine. Let's go look for superfreaks." He grabbed his leather coat and slipped it on in one fluid move. "Man, if this turns out to be real, I'll say it again."

"Demons I get. People are crazy."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. The ride's going to get a _lot_ more complicated as we go on. Feel free to review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: IT'S ALIVEEEE! I deeply apologize for not having updated in the past year. To be honest, I just got so overwhelmed with school, and I didn't want to post a chapter that was written quickly without much thought. To all of you who are sticking with this story, thank you so much! I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>"This is the place?"<p>

"It's what the news said."

Dean wrinkled his nose as he surveyed the view in front of him. A tall fence, topped with barbed wire, stood in front of them, a clear indication that whoever was inside didn't want visitors. A heavy metal chain tightly secured the entryway. Beyond the fence sat a dozen dilapidated buildings, in various states of disrepair. Some had their roofs caved in, and almost all had their windows broken. Refuse and human waste littered the ground, creating an abominable stench that was almost too disgusting to bear.

"How could any human being _live_ in this dump?" Dean asked, giving his brother a skeptical glance.

Sam smiled grimly.

"Key word: human. And from what I've read, they're not. Not entirely, at least," he replied.

Dean sighed and pulled out a knife from his waistband, crouching in front of the padlock that held the gate shut. He chewed on his lip while he worked, twisting the knife this way and that until the lock popped open with a click. He glanced up at his brother, unwound the chain, and the two men walked inside.

They hadn't gone more than two steps before they heard guns being cocked at them. Several figures appeared as if from the shadows, forming a tight circle around the two of them.

Dean stared with disbelief at the individual who was currently holding a shotgun two inches from his face. Scaly fingers were wrapped tightly around the weapon. Wisps of smoke curled out from the side of its mouth.

The figure before him could only be described as a lizard-man smoking a cigar.

"Who the hell are you?" it asked gruffly.

Dean's mouth dropped open. The thing could _talk._

Another strange figure – this time a dog-man – stepped closer to inspect them. He stopped in front of Dean, head tilted to the side, then leaned forward and took a sniff.

"Hey!" Dean jerked backwards. "What the hell –"

"Not Alec," the dog-man said. "No cat. No cat in cocktail."

"Yeah, I figured that, Josh, when he didn't just jump over the fence," the lizard-man drawled, chomping on his cigar.

Sam glanced sideways at his brother, who was staring at the dog-man with incredulity. He figured that he should say something before Dean could blurt out anything offensive that would most certainly get them shot.

"I'm Sam," he said. He nodded to Dean. "This is my brother, Dean."

"What are you two ordinaries doing here?" the lizard-man asked. He seemed to be in charge here. "And why the hell do you look like Alec?"

Alec. There was that name again. That must be the man who looked exactly like Dean.

"We don't know," Sam said slowly. "That's what we're trying to figure out."

The lizard man stared at them for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we should just shoot them."

Both Sam and Dean tensed, ready to fight, when a voice called out from somewhere near the main building's entrance.

"Shoot them and I'll make a purse out of you, Mole."

The lizard-man, who appeared to be "Mole," rolled his eyes, and lowered his gun with a huff.

"You ain't lady enough to have a purse, Princess."

"I'll make an exception for you."

A young woman stepped in front of Mole, looking the two men over carefully. She wore a tight, black leather jacket, and dark jeans tucked into black, leather boots. She pursed her full lips as she stared, her deep, brown eyes intent on not missing a single detail.

Judging by the way Mole deferred to her, the woman seemed to be of a higher rank. But it was difficult to believe that this small woman, who looked more like a model than a soldier, could be their leader.

"I'm Max," she said finally. "Who are you?"

Sam repeated the introduction, and then asked: "Are you a transgenic?"

Max raised one eyebrow, amused. "I'm surprised you don't know, since I've kinda become Public Enemy Number One."

"We don't put much stock in the news nowadays," he replied. "Not since the Pulse. The lack of technology just let everyone make up whatever they wanted without being able to back it up."

"Not to mention that most people are quacks in general," Dean added. He glanced at his brother. "Guess you were right, Sammy. These transgenic things _are_ real."

Before he could utter another word, Max was an inch from his face. The previous warmth in her eyes was now gone.

"We're not _things_," she said quietly. "We're human beings. You should probably remember that unless you want to get killed."

She stepped back. "Come inside. We have some things to talk about."

Max weaved her way through the hallways, leading them into a small room at the end of one hall. She waved them inside, pausing for a moment to speak with Joshua.

"Hey, Big Fella. Could you get Alec and Syl to come here?"

"Sure, Little Fella. Joshua bring them. Little Fella be careful."

Max glanced behind her, at the two men who were facing the impossible task of finding a comfortable position on her broken couch. She smiled up at Joshua.

"Don't worry, Big Fella. They're just a couple of ordinaries. I can kick their ass if I need to."

Joshua bobbed his head in a nod, still looking worried, before he shuffled down the corridor. Max shut the door and strode towards the brothers, stopping once again to appraise them.

"Damn," she muttered. The resemblance between Dean and Alec was uncanny. With the exception of a few extra lines around Dean's face and his slightly bigger build, the two were virtually identical. Her gaze shifted to Sam, whose taller frame wriggled awkwardly on the couch. This must be the one Syl called "Sasquatch."

"I know I'm pretty, but are you just gonna keep staring? It's creepy."

Max's lips quirked to the side. Apparently, Alec and this Dean guy had more in common than just looks.

"What do you know about Manticore?" she asked finally.

"Just what we've heard in the news," replied Sam. "Secret government-funded project that created genetically engineered soldiers for use in the military."

Max raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You've never made a deal with them before?" She nodded towards Dean. "Like say, cough up some of your DNA for a pretty wad of cash?"

"Look sweetheart, the first I heard of this Manticore place was when Sam here started spouting nonsense about amped-up super soldiers."

"Then how do you explain looking exactly like Alec?"

Dean shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know? With all the shape shifters and doppelgängers out there, I'm surprised I'm not running into another me every other week."

Max frowned. "Shape shifters?"

"Yeah, you know. Things that can change their form into something or someone else."

"Alec's right. You are crazy."

"We're not," said Sam. He stood up, apparently giving up on the couch. "Look, I know how this sounds. Believe me, I do. But we're telling you the truth. There are things out there that aren't human. Things that are pure evil."

"Ooh. Scary," a voice drawled. Alec sauntered into the room, his tense figure betraying his light tone. Syl followed closely behind him. Both brothers tensed at the sight of her. "This is the part where you tell us that the monster under the bed is real."

"It probably is," admitted Sam. He kept his gaze on Syl. "But I'm not kidding. There are all sorts of evil out there that everyone just refuses to believe in. I've seen it."

Alec stalked over to Sam, jaw set as he gave the taller man a hard look. "So have I. You don't need to go looking for ghosts to know what evil is."

Sam considered replying, but instead shifted his look entirely to Syl. "Who are you?"

Syl crossed her arms, adopting a defensive attitude. "My name's Syl, you nutjob." Her eyes glinted menacingly. "And if you ever hit me with a fucking brick again, you'll find yourself hanging from the Space Needle. Naked."

Dean tilted his head. "Sam, you sure that's not Meg? Because the buckets-full-of-crazy attitude seems kinda familiar."

"Look," Max said, interrupting them before a fight could start. She couldn't believe that of all people, she seemed to be the only level-headed person in the room at the moment. "Let's just try to figure out what's going on. Dean's not a transgenic, so he can't be a clone. That only really leaves a donor as an option."

"I told you, Max, it doesn't matter," said Alec. "I don't give a damn why this guy looks like me. He's not one of us, so he can get lost as far as I'm concerned."

"What do you mean, donor?" Sam asked. "You can't just donate DNA without knowing."

"Sure you can," a new voice said. Logan stood in the doorway.

Alec grumbled. The man just popped up whenever he freaking wanted.

"I did a little digging into how Manticore recruited their DNA donors. Some of it was what you'd expect – getting young teenagers desperate for cash to take whatever tests they wanted. But I also found out that they had some nurses and doctors on their payroll at hospitals and clinics all over the country. You ever needed surgery?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, and then Dean shifted awkwardly. "We were in a car accident years ago. I was in a coma for a while."

Logan nodded. "I'll bet the good doctors did some tests on you while you were there. Probably found some traits that they thought would be desirable in a soldier and sampled your DNA."

Dean's jaw clenched. "I thought I only had to worry about demons trying to get a piece of me, but it looks like it's just a free-for-all."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Demons?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Don't ask. Figures Manticore would pick a wackjob as a donor. If he ever tried to tell anyone about it, they wouldn't believe him anyway."

"What about me, then?" Syl added. She flicked her distrustful eyes over to Sam. "You kept calling me 'Meg.'"

"It's probably the same kind of thing," Sam mused. "Before she was possessed, she was just a regular girl named Meg Masters."

"Possessed," Syl repeated blankly. She looked at Max. "These guys could give White a run for his money in the crazy department."

"I told you, we're not crazy," Sam protested.

She blurred over to him and smacked him upside the head. Hard. She smirked. "Crazy people never think they are."

Sam sighed tiredly, rubbing the spot where she hit him. The girl was strong. He thought for a moment, and then an idea came to him.

"What if we prove to you that the supernatural is real?"

Even Max snorted at that, skepticism written all over her face. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Sam looked at his brother. "We came to Seattle for a reason. In the past two weeks, there's been a string of deaths with no evidence of foul play. No prints, no sign of forced entry, nothing. The only thing that was found was traces of sulfur at each crime scene."

"Sulfur?" Alec repeated.

"Demons sometimes leave it behind," Dean explained, springing up from the couch. "There's also been a ton of electromagnetic interference in the area, which really isn't surprising since a shitload of demons escaped from the devil's gate."

"Devil's –" Alec shook his head. "You know what? I don't even want to know."

"If you want proof," Dean said, "we can take you with us. Hunt down the demon. You'll see it with your own eyes. Not gonna lie though, the son of a bitch won't be easy to take down."

"Here's a better idea. You two go play ghostbusters, and we'll go our own way. In case you haven't noticed, we're sitting ducks here just waiting to be picked off by the military or White and his crazy goons." Alec crossed his arms. "I'm not going to go on a wild goose chase while we're in the middle of a war."

There was a silence. Sam shrugged and looked at Dean. "We can't force them to believe us. Let's go."

He made a move towards the door when he suddenly found his path blocked by the petite blonde.

"What happened to her?"

"What happened to who?"

"This Meg chick. My donor. What happened to her?"

Sam averted his eyes. "She… uh, died. While she was possessed, her body took a lot of damage. She fell out of a window several stories up. When we exorcised her, she… didn't make it."

Syl looked thoughtful. Max cut her sister a look.

"You don't seriously believe she was possessed?"

"Nah, I think it's a bunch of bullshit. Still though… what if we're wrong? What if there are other things out there?" She bit her lip. "Maybe… maybe Ben wasn't crazy."

Max laid a hand on Syl's arm. "I saw him. I was there. And the things he saw, the things he believed in… it was all in his head, Syl."

"Yeah, I know. But I feel like I owe it to this Meg girl to find out. I mean technically… she's family."

Alec groaned. The f-word again. It was ridiculous how two people who were supposed to be deadly assassins went all mushy at the thought of family. As if that was the most important thing in life.

Syl nodded to herself, coming to a decision. "All right. You say there are demons? Fine. Show me one."

She punched Sam hard in the shoulder as she started towards the door. "Come on, Gigantor!" she called over her shoulder.

"We're going hunting."


End file.
